millions of hours alone in the wood
by deadlyysin
Summary: il y avait des vérités, inavouables.


Il y avait des jours, où, le monde pouvait s'écrouler que je ne m'en serai pas inquiété. Des jours, où, tu aurais pu me détruire que je t'aurai laissé faire un souriant. Parce que je le méritais. Parce que j'étais monstrueuse. Parce que j'étais horrible, disgracieuse et dégoûtante. Une vérité dont on n'osait pas parler, une vérité dont, le simple fait d'évoquer le nom était révulsant.

Mon regard s'échoua sur ta plage de sable noir. Je t'admirait tellement. Tu m'obsédait, me rendait dingue, me tendait, à l'affût.

Mon amour pour toi était à son apogée, et ma folie me tirait vers le bas. Je n'avais pas les mots pour décrire cette passion à ton égard, cette obsession malsaine. Tu étais ma raison de vivre.

Je n'étais rien sans toi. Et si je ne méritait pas ton amour, alors je m'acharnerais encore plus pour être à sa hauteur. De toute façon, avais-je le droit de vivre sans ton approbation? Tu ordonnais et je m'exécutait.

«Sasuke-kun, je t'aime.»

Ton regard me détruit encore un peu plus, un sorte dégoût mélangé à du mépris. Mon cœur s'embrase dans ma poitrine, ça me brûle de partout, ça m'aveugle. Tu m'a réduis en cendre. Que reste-t-il de moi maintenant?

«Pas moi, tu me dégoûte.»

L'horreur s'installe sur mes traits et ma personne préférée tourne les talons.

Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas. Je ne peux pas survivre sans toi. Si tu m'abandonnes je n'existerait plus. Je ne vis qu'en ta présence.

Ma main effleure, de loin, l'endroit d'où tu viens de disparaître.

Pourquoi tu pars?

Ma simple vision t'écœure tant que ça? Au point de vouloir m'effacer? Me faire disparaître?

J'attire ton antipathie comme un amant attire le fer et tu t'éloigne, inexorablement.

«Sasuke-kun, laisse moi vivre.»

Je t'en supplie, libère-moi de cette passion dévorante qui gagne du terrain chaque jour. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi me reposer un peu. Cesse de tourmenter mon esprit et de réduire mon existence au néant. Tu m'enchaîne à ce monstre que je refuse d'être, cette abomination qui ne mérite pas la vie. Permet moi d'être quelqu'un. Même la plus insignifiante de personnes, mais, je ne veux plus me sentir comme ça. Sans identité, sans visage.

Le haine gonfle dans ma poitrine, ça devient incontrôlable, ça m'obsède, ça me brouille la vue, ça m'aveugle de la pire des façons.

«Tu deviens vraiment folle, va te faire soigner.»

Arrête de me tuer du regard, tu m'as déjà assez martyrisé, tu m'as déjà assez usé. Pourquoi continue tu de te jouer de moi, alors que tu vois pertinemment que j'ai besoin de ma liberté? J'ai besoin que tu ouvres ma cage et que tu me laisse respirer. Mon admiration pour toi m'enveloppe et me noie. Je me terrifie, je me dégoûte. Mon auto-aversion m'envahit, s'infiltre lentement par chaque pore de ma peau, je suffoque. Mon asphyxie n'a pas de fin et ma douleur non plus. Il est temps que tu sauves ta princesse, Sasuke-kun.

«Sasuke-kun, ne m'abandonne pas.»

Mes yeux sont déjà noyés pas les larmes. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir. Je ne suis donc décidément rien pour toi? Un vide, un gène? J'ai besoin de toi ici, alors pourquoi tu t'enfuis? Ton départ est une agonie et ma vie n'est plus qu'un vortex, un rien. Je ne peux pas vivre indéfiniment en ton absence, chaque jour que je passe sans ta compagnie est un jour de torture. Un jour de vécu, un jour de moins à vivre.

Privée ta lumière, je suis condamnée à ramper dans les ténèbres, avec les monstres et les ombres. Je suis une erreur et tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je ne mérite pas cette vie, je ne mérite pas cette chance. Je mérite de crever, de souffrir pour l'éternité.

Je mérite d'aller pourrir en enfer.

«Tu es inutile, meurs.»

Viens, viens et trouve moi. Tue-moi, déchiquette-moi, déchire-moi, dévore-moi. Surtout n'évite aucune parcelle de ma peau, détruit tout ce que tu vois, détruit l'abomination que je suis.

Détruit l'immondice que tu as créé.

Je me sens tellement loin, comme si mon esprit était coincé dans une autre dimension. Je passe mes journées en apnée, déconnectée de ma réalité. Je suis spectatrice de cette vie. Le temps défile sans m'attendre et je suis bloqué dans ma prison de verre. Mon cœur se glace et mon esprit se lasse. De cette fureur brûlante, de cette flamme dévorante il ne reste que des cendres et de la suie. Tu m'as brisée, tu m'as vidée. Mes mains peuvent tous soigner mais, j'ai beau avoir essayé, mon cœur ne se répare toujours pas. De la même façon que ma vie a débuté, je veux qu'elle se finisse.

«Sasuke-kun. Je ne pensais pas te revoir après tant d'années. J'ai tellement de mots à dire mais tu ne m'écouterais pas, alors je ne te dis que le plus important. Merci.»

Si tu étais en face de moi, j'aurai pu voir l'esquisse d'un sourire amer se former sur tes lèvres, mais tu t'obstines à me tourner le dos. Te sens tu coupable?

Je me suis enfin libérée de ton emprise.

Tu sais, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie maintenant. Il s'appelle Naruto, je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital. Il travaille dans le service psychiatrique. C'est lui qui m'a pris en charge après... tu sais quoi. Même après tout ce temps j'ai encore honte de le dire. Même dans mon esprit, j'ai honte de l'avouer. Après ma tentative de suicide.

J'ai horreur de cette expression. Ce jour là, je ne voulais pas mourir. Je voulais juste... ne plus avoir mal. Sûrement. C'est tellement confus dans mes souvenirs. Mais les marques sont encore là. Elles ne partent pas, elle sont comme indélébiles. J'essaye encore de les faire disparaître. Je les frotte, peut être que si je les frotte assez longtemps, elles vont disparaître, mais elles sont toujours là. Matin après matin. Naruto me dis souvent qu'il les aimes bien. Qu'elles font parties de moi et de mon histoire. Mais moi je les hais. Elles me dégoûtent. Je me dégoûte toujours autant, mais maintenant j'ai Naruto. Tout ira bien. Je ne craquerai pas encore une fois. C'est promis. Tout ira bien.

«Merci de quoi Sakura, hein? Putain réveille-toi! La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu t'étais sur un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort et c'est de ma faute! Tu te rends pas compte du poids de la culpabilité que j'endosse. Pourquoi tu continue à t'acharner sur moi hein? Finalement tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi égoïste.»

Mon sourire s'élargit et les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Pourquoi tu es aussi cruel Sasuke-kun? Arrête de vouloir m'obliger à faire face à la réalité. Arrête de m'obliger à sortir de mon monde tout rose dans lequel je me suis enfermé. J'arrive à tenir comme ça. Je suis un peu bancale mais tout va bien. Je survis.

Tes mots font si mal. Bien sur que je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours cette gamine euphorique, un peu naïve et décidément agaçante. Mais maintenant je vais bien. Je ne suis plus une folle, une dérangée. Maintenant je suis guérie.

Je sais que Naruto ne m'aime pas vraiment, il a juste pitié de moi. Il a un si grand cœur. Il est rayonnant je te jure. Mais qui aimerais une fille comme moi? Je suis bancale et il me manque des pièces pour être complète. Qui aimerai une épave comme moi?

D'ailleurs je t'ai dis que j'ai renoué les liens avec Ino? C'est la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle te plairait. Elle est confiante, sublime, irrésistible, un peu garce et grande geule mais c'est la meilleure des amies que je n'ai jamais eu.

Elle est toujours occupée et je sais que je la dérange mais j'ai tellement besoin d'elle.

Ino et Naruto sont tout pour moi maintenant. Alors laisse moi me mentir encore un peu. Laisse moi me conforter dans cette réalité où des gens m'aiment. Ce doit être bizarre pour toi parce que tout le monde t'adore mais moi, j'ai grandi sans amour. Alors laisse moi en profiter un peu.

S'il te plaît.


End file.
